An electronic device such as a smart phone may include a microphone. The electronic device may include two or more microphones to recognize a user voice accurately and to provide improved voice call quality.
A user may use a voice recording function which is performed using a microphone included in an electronic device. Afterwards, the user may playback a recorded voice (or file) to hear recorded contents.
According to the related art, in the case of recording contents of a meeting, in which a plurality of users participates, it may be difficult to identify which user speaks. As the number of persons participating in a meeting increases, identifying whether any participant speaks may become more difficult.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.